Recent advances in the telecommunications and electronics industry have led to growth in new digital services to a user's home. While these advances provide new opportunity for profits to content owners, they also create a tremendous risk for piracy of the content. Without appropriate protection, the content can be illicitly intercepted, stolen, copied, and redistributed, thus depriving content owners of their profits. For example, a downstream recipient may select to produce multiple copies of the content. In some instances, the downstream recipient might even obtain a master recording of the content on a Digital Video Disk (DVD), a videotape, and the like, and employ today's technology to produce copies of the content. While in some instances, such duplicates may be legitimate, such as might arise when a distributor makes multiple copies of the content for rental, other instances may be unauthorized. In any event, because such copies may not be easily distinguishable from each other, there is a need in the industry to augment existing audio/video duplication operations with a system to uniquely identifier each audio/video copy. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.